User talk:Asura-Dragneel
Welcome Asura-Dragneel Images Well, all your images are unused, we tend to clean those out to free up the database, and to have less to keep track (especially unused things). Besides, no offense, but those pics of yours are low quality. 05:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) All the images you've uploaded are unused and unnecessary. Please stop it already. 02:15, September 30, 2011 (UTC) And I keep telling you we do NOT need these images. It's not like we need them for a page, they are just sitting there, unused. Why don't you ask DancePowderer to see if it's okay to just upload whatever you want. 23:08, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Codeman? Well I wonder since when I am the codeman since there are users that know more about codes here, well either way, i can help you, no problem, when I have free time I can, just tell me if you want a new style or just the plain Template:Parent Tab Template, if youw ant that one, read the info and edit the parameters, the things like radius=, or backcolor and things like that, those are parameters, you basicaly gotta add after = a color or a number or text for the name of the tab, then its easy, but making a new tab template is annoying(preferaby wouldn't do it XD) also when you send a message, use 16:04, September 27, 2011 (UTC) at the end so that I know who you are, too annoying to go to history and check, this way your sig will appear, like mine Yo MDM here. Well i just saw that the image conflict between you and Yazu is still hot so i thought of stepping in and try to cool it. Ashura, well this Wiki has really strict rules on images. They do not allow fan-art and off the topic images. The images that you are posting are considered off-the-topic so its not allowed. Admins here are really nice and helpful and they just want to keep the Wiki clean so please don't get mad. They do things on reasons and its all for the good og this wiki. Just a regular member and well wisher Monkey.D.Me 23:17, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Uploads Here's the skinny, any images that are uploaded that don't get used get deleted. That's how things work around here. And when I say used, I mean on article and talk pages, not user pages. I don't care if they're pretty or nice to look at. If we don't use them, we lose them, plain and simple. The stuff you uploaded doesn't fit in any article so we delete them. To address one photo in specific, one of the pirate warriors pics you uploaded has a watermark on it. We can't have pics with watermarks for copyright reasons. We only upload pics that don't have a watermark of any kind. You seem like you have good intentions here, let's just work on redirecting them. 23:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC)